Eiji Adventures
by keiiah
Summary: Random Eiji centricish oneshots. Part five: Eiji writes a play for the school's annual play performance. Oishi discovers why pigs can fly.
1. Eiji's special day

This is my first fic on something other than RyoSaku. And that something is Eiji's Adventures! This was _meant_ to be hilarious, but if it's not, don't force yourself to laugh. :p

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the material within it.

* * *

**Eiji's Adventures - Part one**

"2400 yen…2450 yen…2500 yen…2520 yen…uh…2530 yen…nyaa" Eiji counted his coins in front of the cashier in the CD store. He rummaged through the small coin purse and felt nothing metal anymore, "Nya?" He flipped the purse upside down and tipped it, hoping 60 yen would fall out, "Eh?" Eiji's eyes open wide in terror. He was 60 yen off from buying the precious new CD of his favourite girl group The Chocolates!

The red haired boy glanced at the impatient woman at the cashier, and at the long queue behind him. He gave his smile of humiliation. He was defeated. He put all his coins back into his purse and ran out of the store.

"I'm heading home to get money, nya!" Eiji muttered to himself and ran at top speed. He wasn't aware of anything in front of him and resulted a big fall and a landing on his bottom. Eiji was scratching his head and adjusting to the atmosphere after his fall. He opened his eyes once again to reveal the villain who stopped him in his pace.

"Inui?" Eiji stood back up.

"Eiji, you are here at the right time, I was only wondering if you could run some errands for me." Inui's glasses gave an evil shimmer.

"Sorry, I'm busy right now, nya" Eiji prepared to start moving again but Inui blocked his way.

"If you're leaving, drink this." Inui took out his glass of juice, "This is the Inui juice remix v.10. And you're the first to try it."

The juice was dark blue, it was bubbling near the top and the bottom looked very thick.

The already horrified Eiji gave in straight away, "Nya? Okay, okay, I'll do it! Now tell me what it is."

"Take the train to Ginza; find the grocery store near the C exit of the station. There should be somebody waiting for you there-"

Before Inui even finished his sentence, Eiji already ran off to do the errand.

"Oi! Wait! I forgot to give you this!" Inui looked at his new remix of juice; Eiji ran away already, "I'll deal with it later."

He grinned evilly and thought to himself, 'My data was correct, I knew Eiji would be here at that time', and walked away, scribbling into his notebook.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the C exit of the Ginza station, stood a frantic Eiji trying to find the grocery store, the store was just behind the exit of the station and Eiji found it with his good eyesight all right. 

"Eiji." Somebody said. Eiji turned and saw Oishi standing behind him, "So you've met Inui!"

"Hurry up, Oishi. Whatever Inui meant when he said 'errands', I'm not so free today."

"Ah, well, here's what, you see that corner over there?" Oishi pointed at the 'corner', "Turn when you get there and walk straight until you've passed two small streets and turn right. You should see a large shoe store. Go there and someone will be there for you."

"Hoi hoi, again? Now what are you guys up to?" Eiji tried to get Oishi to say something.

"If you don't do this, don't expect me to ever play doubles with you again!" Oishi posed his threat, though he felt slight guilt.

"Nya, don't need to be so angry, I was only joking, ne?" Eiji ran off, hoping this is the last thing he had to do today before he could go home and get his money.

Oishi sighed, "Phew! That was hard. I'm sorry for posing a threat, but I hope it's worth it."

* * *

The running Eiji was getting a little exhausted now, still not knowing what was up, he reached his next destination. 

Panting for breath, he saw the next person he should meet in his 'quest'.

"Fuji? Now what?"

"See the path there? Just follow it." Fuji was smiling very pleasantly.

"Why? Nya I'm busy! I need to buy the new The Chocolates CD! I need to run home to get money! I can't carry errands now! Nya!"

Fuji smiled and tilted his head, and then he opened his eyes and made a very sharp glare at Eiji. Eiji wasn't immune to Fuji's serious face.

"Are you going or are you not?" said the oh-so-scary Fuji.

"Nya I'm going now! Along the path, ne?" Eiji ran off, fearful of the wide eyed and staring Fuji.

When Eiji left completely out of sight, the scary Fuji resumed to his normal happy face, smiling again, "Ganbatte."

* * *

At the moment, Eiji was hurrying along the path that Fuji instructed him to go along. 

_Nya, why does everyone seem grouped together against me today?_

Having thought of that, Eiji stopped for a rest. He was almost out of energy.

"If I can buy a drink-" Then Eiji spotted a drink machine nearby, "Hoi hoi, lucky day." He ran over to the vending machine.

Eiji took out 120 yen and decided on what to buy, "Hm…should I get this…or-"

He was broken off by somebody calling his name, "Eiji senpai?"

Eiji turned around expecting one of the regulars. Duh, of course, it was Ryoma.

"O-chibi, what are you doing here?" Eiji looked around; 'here' was pretty much the middle of nowhere.

"I'm buying a drink." Ryoma pressed on grape ponta.

"Nya! That was my money, my drink money!"

"Here," Ryoma handed Eiji the 120 yen, "Oh, follow me."

Eiji blinked. _Ne, so he is the next person. _

Ryoma led Eiji through several streets and several alleys.

"Here we are." Ryoma suddenly stopped.

Eiji blinked some more, re-adjusting himself into the scenery that o-chibi just brought him into.

_The…the CD store! I walked all the way back, why did I even bother to take the train to Ginza in the first place?_

An image of Inui's juice remix v.10 popped into Eiji's mind, but he screwed that, he ran into store to see the CD and the beautiful cover on it again, forgetting that he still didn't have the money to buy the CD. Ryoma followed, and soon, all the regulars turned up and stood outside the CD store, waiting.

"Good job, Inui! I knew you could tell the location of Eiji easily from data!" said the happy Fuji.

"Oishi senpai, you posed a good threat," said a jumping Momo. He didn't participate in the luring, but he watched the whole thing happening.

Kaidoh hissed.

"Oi, whatcha hissing at!"

"You wanna fight?"

"Hey, you two stop it!" Oishi immediately tried to stop the two second years.

"Kawamura Sushi is reserved for us, right?" said Inui, scribbling in data.

"Yea, it is." said Taka-san.

Momo suddenly came out from the argument with Kaidoh and jumped, "Then plan finale is ready!"

"Momo senpai, stop acting like that!" said Ryoma.

"Nah, Ryoma, you don't know anything about plans."

Ryoma pulled his cap lower to cover his face.

Everybody suddenly fell silent as they heard a mournful cry from Eiji.

"SOLD OUT!" Eiji pulled his hair, "Nani? Are you kidding?"

The regulars peer into the store and saw a distressed Eiji grieving at a woman in the cashier. Then Momo stepped in.

"It's my turn!" Momo said, "Eiji senpai!"

Eiji turned and saw the whole group of regulars standing by the door way.

"What are you all doing here?" Eiji asked.

"Senpai, I have something better than a The Chocolates CD. Just follow us!"

Eiji doubted the fact that much of anything could be better than a The Chocolates CD with an alluring cover, but at this moment, there was really nothing better he could do, so he followed Momo.

"Hoi hoi, you haven't answered yet! What's everyone doing here? A meeting?" Eiji asked.

Fuji said that it was a meeting and flashed a smile, then continued walking.

They got to Kawamura sushi and entered. Immediately, as Eiji made the last entrance, everyone clapped and threw confetti all over him.

"Happy Birthday, Eiji!" Everybody clapped again.

Oishi walked over to Eiji and handed him a seemingly empty plastic bag.

"Happy Birthday."

"The CD store plastic bag!" Eiji took out whatever that was inside, "THE CHOCOLATES CD!" Eiji jumped and did several somersaults, "HOIHOI, NYA!"

Soon, everybody was laughing as they recalled the events that happened today. Eiji didn't need to run home after all, the errands were worth it.

Just at that moment, Inui stood up.

"And Eiji, my special birthday present for you!" He took out his Inui juice remix v.10 and displayed it for several seconds, "So.,..Eiji?"

Eiji was staring at Inui in disbelief, "What's inside it?"

"Edible ingredients." Inui's reflective glasses gave an evil glimmer.

Eiji was horrified, "Edible...? Dark blue bubbly liquid with a thick base? NO!"

"This will make your acrobatic tennis much more effective than it is now. Besides, you owe me for causing a stir today."

"You're lying! I am innocent! You stopped me from running home today!"

Momo grinned at Eiji, "So you don't want the CD? Give it to me, I want it too!"

"Hoi hoi, Momo! The CD is MINE!" Eiji clutched his plastic bag tightly like a big kid.

Fuji smiled, "If you don't want juice, I'll drink it for you in exchange with my wasabi sushi. It's very delicious," Fuji's smile became more adorable, but Eiji didn't take it in.

"NO!" Eiji protected his CD like it was his treasure.

"Eiji senpai, you look like o-chibi!" Momo pointed and laughed. Everybody joined in the laughing except Ryoma himself and Kaidoh who hissed.

"When did I clutch CDs like that?" Ryoma pointed accusingly, "Mada mada dane!"

Everybody laughed harder, and the day ended merrily with Eiji wondering why he had forgotten his own birthday while all the others remembered.

* * *

Haha! Finished! Well, if you saw that at the beginning, it said 'Part one', this means that I might continue and write more Eiji adventures because it's more fun. 

Flame now. See, it's my first non-ryosaku fic here.

**Read and Review**, or flame. It's the same, really.


	2. Ochibi's Jacket

This is an Eiji and RyoSaku fic. It's about Eiji playing a trick on the innocent couples. It wasn't a nasty trick at all. Eiji wouldn't have been caught, if it hadn't been for Fuji and Inui's great help.

Disclaimer: I swear I never owned the Prince of Tennis. I really don't. I _borrowed_ it, yesyes, that's the word, _borrowed_.

Enjoy the second part!

* * *

Eiji's Adventures - Part two - The Jacket Incident

"Hoi hoi, look! Isn't that O-chibi there, nya? With the coach's granddaughter?" said Eiji, who pointed at the lovely looking pair not so far away.

"Yeah! Hey, what do you think they are doing, walking along the 'quieter' area of the school?" said Momo, who joined in the spying with Eiji earlier on.

"Maybe the reason why _we're_ here explains why they're here in the 'quieter' area of the school," said Fuji.

"Aw, Fuji, we're only spying on them. Those lovebirds are the ones which we lay suspicion upon!" said Eiji.

The first bell before the afternoon lessons rang.

"Nya! You two can go to class first; I'll stay here for a little while longer. Fuji, do you have your camera with you?" Eiji said.

"Saa…yes, you want to borrow it…but you'll be late for class!" Fuji said.

"You can cover for me, nya, the teachers like you anyway," said Eiji.

"Yeah, let's go, Fuji senpai," said the excited Momo, "And I want to see the results you get from the camera!"

With uncertainty, Fuji handed Eiji his precious digital camera, "Don't break it," Fuji warned.

"Hoi hoi! No problem!" said Eiji.

Fuji and Momo left, and Eiji stayed where he was, spying on Ryoma and Sakuno.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryoma and Sakuno were having a little chat. 

"You lost my Seigaku regulars jacket?" Ryoma said. He wasn't feeling too well now, after a thought of how the regulars would react if they knew what happened to the jacket.

"G-Gomen nasai, Ryoma-kun," Sakuno gave one of the deepest bows, "I d-didn't mean to…I didn't mean to lose it!"

Ryoma sighed. Now how could he deal with the explanation when he asks Oishi for a new jacket order form?

"Have you searched everywhere for it?" Ryoma asked, "Everywhere?" Ryoma repeated.

"I…I have!" Sakuno said.

Ryoma looked down, totally forgotten that he wasn't wearing his cap because it wasn't allowed during school.

He shouldn't have lent to jacket to Ryusaki in the first place. That afternoon, it was raining and the wind of blowing pretty hard. Ryusaki wasn't wearing enough clothes, besides her uniform and the cardigan. Also, her skirt was terribly short. Ryoma never understood why the school uniform applied such shameful skirts for girls. How did they feel in the winter, when the wind started bashing against your naked legs? Nothing, they could feel nothing because their legs were so numb.

And back to the topic, Ryoma lent her his jacket because the wind was blowing hard and she was sneezing. For some reason, their journeys home collided, so they were on the same path for half the journey. Ryoma told her to give him back the jacket the next day when she saw him again. Ryusaki agreed and left.

And so now, the girl came and told him that she lost the precious jacket. Ryoma looked back up, "We'll sort this out later. Right now, let's get to class."

Sakuno nodded and started walking. She tripped over a stone and fell over, landing on her knees.

"Itai!" She exclaimed. Ryoma didn't intend to catch her, even if he could have caught her in time. This was because she lost his jacket and he wasn't amused.

But anyway, Ryoma was a good guy in heart, so he lent her his hand and pulled her back up.

* * *

Meanwhile, the sneaky Eiji still peering from behind the bushes was chuckling furiously, "Aw, o-chibi is so mean to his girlfriend, nya!" And he snapped a picture of Ryoma pulling Sakuno up, their hands joining. 

"Hoi hoi! At least he is still a bit of a gentleman," said the chuckling Eiji. He snapped another picture of the young couple walking together.

"Now I can blackmail Ryoma! Nya!" said Eiji.

He began to make to way to class. His hands lost grip of the camera at that moment,and the camera fell onto the ground, "Nya," Eiji assured himself as he picked up the camera, "The ground is made of earth, the camera should be okay. And besides, this is cheap equipment anyway. Nya!"

Eiji walked back indoors into the school. He turned the corner into the stairs and saw Ryoma with the coach's granddaughter again.

'_My lucky day_,' Eiji thought as he got the camera ready for another picture.

The camera wouldn't switch on, no matter how long Eiji held on to the 'power' button.

"Nya? Why…" Eiji examined the body of the camera, "It couldn't be because…nya!"

Eiji pulled his hair in horror, "What could I say to Fuji!"

The camera was Fuji's very good companion. Fuji brought it everywhere with him. Now Eiji destroyed it, he knew he was in deep trouble.

_It's a cheap instrument, a cheap instrument, ne? NE? _Eiji repeated that over and over again inside his head. He solidified himself to think that the camera was very cheap. He plucked up his courage and walked into class right before the bell rung for class.

"Eiji! You're finally here!" said the happy Fuji, finally able to receive his camera back.

"Uh…nya…uh…Fuji…I uh-" Eiji swallowed. Now how should he start?

* * *

At the moment, Sakuno's class was having basketball lessons in physical education. 

"Tomoka, I'll leave first because I need to practise my shooting," said Sakuno. She was pretty hopeless at aiming the ball at the basket. And Tomoka knew that.

"Okay," Tomoka said. Then her friend ran off.

Tomoka was hymning a tune when she noticed Sakuno's locker wasn't closed, "Eh?" Tomoka wanted to close it for her, but she caught a glimpse of blue brilliance inside the dark locker.

_Now what is that? _

Out of pure and innocent curiosity, Tomoka opened her best friend's locker, "Now what's this underneath all her old bento wrappings?" Sakuno made lots of bentos for Ryoma, more than Tomoka ever made. The colour of blue was underneath all the previously used wrappings. Tomoka stuck her hand into the very bottom of the locker and pulled out the blue coloured suspicious thing.

"A Seigaku tennis team regulars jacket!" Tomoka almost yelled, "Size small…uh…" There was only one person in the whole tennis team which fitted into the size small, and that person was obviously…

"Ryoma-sama!"

* * *

In the very classroom of Eiji and Fuji's, also called class 3.6, the explosion of the century was about to occur. 

"What did you just say, Eiji? I would like you to repeat it," said the opened eyed Fuji. His glare was sharp and it was scaring Eiji, who wasn't immune to the Fuji hostility.

"Iaccidentallydroppedyourcamera!" Eiji blurted out, "…and…onto the soil! And now it wouldn't-" Eiji was broken off.

"It wouldn't turn on!" Fuji held on to the 'power' button for ten seconds, "Are you sure that's all you did to the camera?" Fuji flashed a scowl at Eiji.

"Hai! And I took several pictures…!" Eiji stood up straight, lips turned down and eyes wide opened.

"Well, I would like to invite to for afternoon tea today after school. Just a quick one in the school cafeteria, it's very quick, I assure you." Fuji was smiling again, but his smile was turning slowly into an evil grin.

Eiji had a bad feeling, a very bad one.

* * *

After physical education, in the changing room in front of the lockers, stood Tomoka and her best friend Sakuno. 

"Look what I found?" Tomoka took out the Seigaku tennis team regular's jacket and displayed it in front of Sakuno, "I found it in your locker!"

"You've been looking inside my locker?" Sakuno said, "Where did you find that?"

"In your locker, underneath all your bento wrappings," Tomoka said proudly, "Now, tell me about it. How did it end up in your locker? _Ryoma-sama's_ jacket?"

"Ano…" Sakuno blushed, "I-" Sakuno was cut off.

"No, no need to explain, I know what happened now," Tomoka gave an evil wink and put one finger onto her lips to show that she would keep it quiet. She handed Sakuno back the jacket then walked away briskly to tell everyone else about her prideful discovery.

Sakuno beamed. _Ryoma-kun's jacket!It's not gone!_Then she stopped and thought for a while, _Wait…I'm sure this jacket was_ never _at the bottom of my locker,_ never_…it wasn't there yesterday…or this morning…

* * *

_

Eiji, Fuji, and Inui were in the cafeteria after school. They were smirking secretively at something that Eiji just mentioned.

"Well, I took the jacket from her locker that day and-" Eiji was broken off by Fuji.

"You went into the girl's locker room?" Fuji questioned, "I never knew you were such a pervert, Eiji."

"Nya! Just that once, because I really had to take that jacket from her locker! No, wait, twice, actually, because today, at noon, I put it back…nya! But nobody was there, and no-one saw me, I swear!" Eiji defended himself.

"Saa, you're pretty good at this!" Fuji said, "Sneaking into the girl's locker room without being caught! You must have been practising!"

"Yes, there is a 93 chance of that. Nobody can be so skilled to sneak into the girl's locker room without being noticed twice. There was actually a 75 chance that you would be caught." Inui fixed the position of his reflective glasses, "Oh yes, and back to the main topic here…"

"Yes, Eiji, I brought you here today to discuss about the mending fee for my camera. And there are two things that you have to do," Fuji said.

"What, nya?" Eiji asked.

"First, you have to pay me back for the damages of the camera, 10,000 yen for the fixing of the camera and-"

"Nani? That is almost enough to buy you a new camera! And this one is only cheap, I bet, because it broke so easily, nya!" Eiji cried.

At that point, Fuji sharpened his stare at Eiji, his cloudy blue eyes revealed once and for all, "Cheap? This camera cost me about 60,000 yen. Now who said the word cheap?"

"Not me!" denied Eiji.

"All right, so 10,000 yen by tomorrow, that is. And also…" Fuji looked over at Inui, who was taking out something from his bag.

"Here it is! Vinegar mix v.15. I've meddled with the taste, and it should taste better than last time at the bowling competition. You see, last time, even Fuji couldn't withstand the extreme taste…and this time, there is _only_ a 60 chance that Fuji would fall unconscious from this new taste," Inui adjusted the position of his glasses, which afterwards, beamed maliciously.

"60 chance that Fuji wouldn't stand the taste? That is so inconvincible! Fuji's tastes are weird!" Eiji exclaimed.

"Well, that's the whole point, isn't it? People who break other people's property without their permission will be punished," Fuji gave a sweet smile and handed Eiji the drink.

* * *

Sakuno was leaning against the wall at the school entrance, waiting for Ryoma to come out after tennis practise. She clutched onto the jacket very tightly. 

_How could I have missed out the jacket from the bottom of my locker?_

She was deep in thought. When she looked back up, Ryoma was standing in front of her.

"Jacket," Ryoma said, pointing at his own, precious jacket which he thought was gone forever.

"Ah! Gomen!" Sakuno bowed and handed Ryoma the jacket,

"Where did you find it?" Ryoma asked, he wondered, because she confidently stated today that she looked _everywhere_ for it.

"I…" Sakuno blushed, "I found it at the bottom of my locker…"

"I asked you if you looked everywhere, you said yes," Ryoma shook his head, "So what was covering it from your sight?"

"Eh?" The countless bento wrappings, was Sakuno supposed to say that? "Ano…just some cloth…"

"Hn," Ryoma grabbed the jacket and started to walk away. Several metres away from Sakuno, he stopped and turned back, "By the way, on a cold day, wear more clothes." And the arrogant brat walked away.

Sakuno stared at the shadow of the prince for a while, and a smile broke out from her face, "Hai…arigatou," she muttered under her breath.

* * *

At that moment, a loud crash was heard on the other side of the wall of which Sakuno was previously leaning on. 

"Itai!" yelled somebody.

"Eh?" Sakuno walked to the other side of the wall, "Kikumaru senpai, Fuji senpai, Inui senpai!" The girl bowed at them, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Ryusaki-Chan! Wear more clothes on a cold day!" The red haired third year chuckled _and_ coughed due to the sour drink a moment ago.

"We were listening to your conversation with Echizen just now," Inui said, further on adjusting his glasses.

"And we were all gradually leaning onto Eiji as we listened. Just then, Eiji slipped," said the smiling Fuji.

"And we all collapsed!" Eiji made the victory hand sign with both his hands and grinned.

"We just want to let you know, Ryusaki-san, that Eiji was the one who took the jacket from your locker," said Fuji.

"Eh?" Sakuno looked from the head shaking Eiji and the smiling Fuji.

"And he returned it. He put it underneath everything, right at the bottom of your locker," Inui nods, "Yes; my data says that there is a 78 chance that he would do that."

"I'm innocent!" said Eiji, who was still coughing from the rather sour drink from Inui.

"Kikumaru senpai!" said the embarrassed and rather mad Sakuno, "Why did you do that?"

"I didn't!" said the coughing Eiji. Fuji looked at Eiji and gave him a warning look, "Fuji! You're spoiling all the fun, nya! Fine, I did it!"

"Ano…ja!" Sakuno walked away briskly. She was quite furious because Ryoma probably thinks she's an idiot who doesn't look after belongings now.

_And it's their entire fault. I'm telling obaasan.

* * *

_

The next day, Eiji, Fuji, and Inui were all targeted in the training.

"What have we got to do with this?" asked Fuji, panting.

"90 chance that Ryusaki sensei's granddaughter told Ryusaki sensei about what happened yesterday. She forgot that it was really Kikumaru's entire fault and mentioned our names, so here we are now."

"Saa…Eiji?"

"Nya, nani?"

The still smiling Fuji picked up his racket and a tennis ball; he aimed it at Eiji with 90 of his strength. Eiji was knocked over.

"Itai!" said Eiji, scratching his head.

"Oi! What are you two doing! Twenty laps around the courts!" said Tezuka.

"Fuji, couldn't you have done that somewhere else without Tezuka seeing it?"

"Eiji, couldn't you have found something else to do while you were bored?"

The two started running.

"There was a 98 chance that I would not get into any trouble today if I didn't talk to Kikumaru…" Inui started scribbling into his notebook.

* * *

After tennis practise, Momoshiro went to find Eiji. 

"Hey, Kikumaru senpai! What results did you get from yesterday's work?" Momo nudged Eiji.

"Nya, ask Fuji if you want answers," the exhaust Eiji said.

"Saa, well, it was rather eventful. Echizen got his jacket back and," Fuji looked at Eiji, "And Eiji broke my camera."

Momo looked at both his senpais for a moment, and then burst out laughing, "You broke Fuji senpai's camera?" Momo chuckled for a little more.

"What's so funny? Don't you know how to respect your seniors?" the unhappy Eiji walked away.

"Oops," Fuji and Momo said simultaneously.

* * *

And did anything else happen to Ryoma and Sakuno? Well, Sakuno came to school the next day wearing seven jackets. Ryoma couldn't help it but smirk at the sight of the girl. 

"Mada mada dane," he said.

* * *

Finished second chapter! I put this into the Eiji adventure fic because I thought this fic was related more to Eiji than to Ryosaku. I hope you liked it! 

**Read and review** or flame if you want to. I accept flames. Your allowed to use capital letters! 0.o


	3. The Kikumaru family

Short chapter. But I got this idea from a 100 percent Hong Kong produced manga called "Super Student" when translated. It was a hilarious piece, so I base my idea on it.

I've seen Eiji's parents once in the 142nd episode, I think. But itis only a short glimpse. I swear his parents are not like the ones I mention in this fic. But anyway, imagine that they are, just for the fluency of this fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Prince of Tennis. I never owned Prince of Tennis, never will.

Enjoy se short chapter.

* * *

**Part three - A normal day as a member of the Kikumaru family.**

"YEAH! We won about 14000 yen from the lottery!" chimed Eiji's energetic mother, "We can go and have a very large feast and I can buy you lots of special toothpaste and gadgets!"

The mentioning of 'toothpaste' alerted Eiji, "Really? Toothpaste?" The redhead started prancing around the living room with his mother.

"Big feast! Big Feast!"

"Toothpaste! Toothpaste!"

"We won't tell dad! We won't tell dad!" The two hyper members of the Kikumaru family chanted.

Just at that moment, a turning of a key in the door was heard. Eiji and his mother turned their heads and realised what was going on.

"Tadaima," said the man of the house, who happened to be Eiji's father.

"Welcome home, father!" said Eiji, who was pretending to do his homework on the table.

"You must have had a hard day," said Eiji's mother, who carried a cup of tea out from the kitchen to the father.

Eiji's father looked at the house. There was something suspicious about the tidiness of it, but he's not quite sure what.

* * *

Flashback./ 

A turning of a key in the door was heard. Eiji and his mother turned their heads and realised what was going on. They shoved all the mess on the floor under the sofa and crammed the food behind the television. They straightened the curtains and arranged the cushions. All that was done in a matter of 2 seconds, you see, they had a lot of practise before.

The door opened, "Tadaima."

End of flashback./

* * *

"Is the homework very hard then, son? You're sweating all over," asked the father, who figured that Eiji was having a hard time doing the homework. 

"Nya, yes, it is," said the half lying Eiji. The homework was indeed hard, but he wasn't sweating from it, he sweated from the previous prancing with his mother.

The father turned his head and looked at the floor. From underneath the sofa, an edge of a book showed.

"Hm?" Eiji's father said as he knelt down to retrieve the book. In the duration, he also saw many objects trashed underneath the sofa, "What's this?" the father picked up something from underneath the sofa that seemed vaguely familiar to him.

Eiji looked at his father in alert.

"Hoi hoi, dad, I think it's nothing!" said Eiji, trying to reassure his father.

"My very precious pen! How did it get here?" said father.

Eiji pensively remembered that he found this pen in his parents' room and took it out to do his homework. It wasn't his fault because he couldn't find any other pen.

"Nya, I don't know how it got there."

"Oh, anyway, now I've find it!" The father jumped joyously into his room.

Eiji mentally noted that his father was one clueless man. After he saw so much trash underneath the sofa, he didn't ask _anything_ about it at all?

* * *

**-The next day-**

"How did we end up eating McDonalds, mum? I thought you said we were having a _big_ feast?" said Eiji. He really thought the meaning of a big feast meant something luxurious.

"Big feasts in McDonalds, what else can you ask for?" said the mother, who chewed up her cheeseburger.

"And what about the toothpaste you promised?" asked the anxious Eiji.

"I didn't eventually get the chance to buy the lottery ticket you see. I only guessed the correct numbers," the mother continued chewing up her burger.

And to hearing that, Eiji sat on the seat in McDonalds, too shocked for words.

* * *

The end.

I hoped you liked that short piece of stuff. Er, it actually took longer to write than you think because I had a hard time thinking of an ending to it. It was too hard to end, and I also had to think up Eiji's father's reactions.

Oh, and here's an equation to solve.

Read + (Review/ flame) good.

so

Review / flame good- read.

Review (good - read)/ flame.


	4. The Kikumaru family II

My chapters are getting shorter...don't ask me why. xD

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis

And, enjoy!

* * *

**Eiji's Adventures - The Kikumaru Family Goes Out for Dinner**

"A nine seated table please," said Father Kikumaru.

"Hai! Follow me," answered the waitress.

The family of nine were seated. After they were made comfortable, the waitress gave them some menus. Father Kikumaru picked up a chopstick, "BURNING! ORDER FOOD NOW KIDS!" The father became excited. Guests in the restaurant were startled by the sudden noise which came out from a shy-looking father.

Usually, large families like this would have at least one kid who wanted or needed a kids menu. The waitress looked around for one, until she spotted a redhead who looked younger than the rest. He didn't look very happy.

"Mum! I want a-," wailed Eiji.

"Kids menu, yes I know," replied mother Kikumaru, "Ano, sumimasen!" the woman waved to the waitress, "can we have a kids menu please."

"Hai!" The waitress scuttled off to get a kids menu. She came back with a picture-book-like menu. It had a colourful cover, which Eiji ignored and hurriedly flipped opened.

"I want the-," Eiji started his sentence but was cut off.

Without looking, mother Kikumaru guessed what Eiji wanted, "There is 90 percent chance that it's cold ramen bento with sashimi." The mother nodded and gave in the orders.

Eiji's six siblings signed in unison.

"Eiji-kun, you are no longer a child, mada mada dane?" said sister 1.

"Saa…Eiji, you're fourteen years old," said brother 1.

"It's embarrassing for us to sit with a big kid, you know? Shuuuu…" said brother 2

"Hora, hora! Don't say that to Eiji-sama! You're mean!" said sister 2.

"Who do you say is mean?" huffed brother 2, who glared at sister 2.

"Stop! You two stop it right now!" said brother 3, who tried to separate the arguing two.

Sister 3 stared silently at the arguing two, "What are you two doing? Twenty laps around the restaurant, NOW!"

Horrified, brother 2 and sister 2 started orbiting the restaurant. The guest in the restaurant stared at the two youngsters, amused. Several guests started chuckling, making brother 2 and sister 3 embarrassed.

"Nya! Serves them so right! You're brilliant!" chimed Eiji to sister 3.

Sister 3 gave a nodded but remained stone faced.

Conclusion: Eiji is always with a big happy family, whether at home or at school.

End./

* * *

I didn't plan to make the family like Seigaku, but hey, I realised that there were nine people in the family, and nine people in the Seigaku tennis team, so I figure I'd make it like this.

I thought it might be better if Oishi was the mother, but I put Inui in, for some reason.

**Read and review**, or flame, the same.


	5. Eiji and the school play

I decided to write a longer chapter. I tried to make it funny by adding little snips inside it...hope you enjoy them!

Summary: Discover the secret why dreadful plays written by rookies were the ones chosen to be performed officially in the school. Discover why pigs can fly. Discover the secret element in Eiji's play.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Eiji Adventures – Part Five**

Eiji and the school play

The redhead had his hands held together under his chin, his eyes were glimmering and he was looking inspirationally at the sky. His words were spoken with passion and his body language showed how committed he was into his story.

"…nya, so the kitten took out his long silver blade and hoi hoi, courageously chopped down all the evil vines with thorns on. After he chopped them all down, nya, he found a beautiful princess kitten! The princess kitten thanked the courageous white kitten who saved her nya, and invited him to live in the big castle not so far away. The white kitten kindly accepted nya, and…-"

Oishi decided to break his fantasized doubles partner's passionate speech with a loud cough.

"Uh, Eiji, I think this play is very…creative and it would definitely be chosen. I will watch it as a surprise then…" Oishi forced out an uneasy smile.

"Nya? You think it'll get chosen?" the hyper third year jumped in grace, "Don't worry, I won't let you down!" Eiji jumped off.

Oishi was left alone in the corridor, class was about to begin and he wondered…if Eiji's play was really chosen…then pigs could fly.

The annual play performance was coming up soon and people were starting to write scripts. Eiji was working very hard to submit a script to the drama department. It was morning when Eiji performed his script in front of Oishi. At lunch on the same day, those who wrote a script would perform out their play summaries to the judges who would choose only one play out of many. The performance of the summary had to be lively and must interest the judges, not otherwise. Not many people wrote scripts because it was too hard to be chosen. Those who wrote were the ones who were very confident about their creativity.

However, some strange results had occurred during the past years which caused the frustration of several brilliant play writers. The judges chose plays from rookie writers. Those who are ignorant did not understand the relationship between the previous chosen plays. Actually, the plays which were chosen all had something in common, and we would uncover it in here.

But in Eiji's case, it was probably his obsession in kittens that motivated him to write, not because he had confidence in writing.

* * *

The performing had started. At the back stage of the hall where all the summary speakers gathered, Fuji and Oishi were encouraging Eiji.

"Eiji, good luck," smiled the tensai, "bring us a sparkling show."

"Remember, Eiji, speak loudly and make sure you get the judges' attention!" said Oishi, who was dead worried that Eiji might fall off stage for jumping too much.

Eiji nodded and muttered 'nya' under his breath to show that he understood. For the first time in his life, he was nervous. He had never spoken in front of audiences on his own before.

* * *

Meanwhile Ryoma and Momo were watching the summaries from the audience area. Ryoma was smirking ever so slightly at the ridiculous plays that people thought up. For heaven's sake, weren't the people who wrote these plays meant to be creative? He smirked more at the thought of the word creative. So far, all the stories were vaguely the same. Castles, princes, princesses…kings, queens, and evil advisors. There was no originality in this. Ryoma yawned at the point when the performer on the stage spoke long and nauseating words. What was the point of putting those words in when nobody understood them?

Momo, on the other hand, wasn't smirking like the brat next to him was. He was frowning very noticeably.

"Echizen, can't I go finish my hamburger? I don't want to spend lunch time listening to ridiculously seedless plays!" Momo was drooling at the thought of beef hamburgers with extra filling, "Please? Let's have lunch?"

Ryoma wasn't hungry; in fact, he was full enough after listening to so many plays that people had written. He also wanted to see his hyper senpai's play. He snickered at the thought of what it would be like.

"I'm not hungry," the dark haired freshman stated, "and besides, I want to watch Kikumaru senpai's play summary."

Momo sighed, "Fine," and sat down. His stomach gave a loud growl, "you know, I just realised one thing, you need to be a very good actor and speaker to be chosen."

"Uh-huh," replied Ryoma. That was obvious enough, thought the young tennis genius.

"Have you been listening?" said Momo, whose stomach growled again, "Oh, I need food…" and held on to his stomach.

* * *

Back at the backstage, Eiji was jumping up and down, warming up.

"Eiji, you don't need to warm up for performances like this you know?" said Oishi, who was worried that Eiji would go out of breath before his turn came. Knowing Eiji, he was the one who lacked stamina. Even if he had been training under thin air condition, the training only started a week ago, progress couldn't be seen so soon.

"Saa, Eiji?" said Fuji.

"Nya?"

"It's your turn."

The redhead looked at the stage. Indeed, the performer before him had gotten off stage. The judges were calling him out.

"Kikumaru Eiji," said a judge with a loudspeaker, "Kikumaru Eiji, last call, Kikumaru Eiji."

Eiji walked out onto the stage. The cold air blew crashed upon his face and he inhaled deeply. He tapped his foot on the floor twice and turned to face the judges who were sitting before him."

"I'm Kikumaru Eiji, class 3.6," The third year announced.

The judges all gave a nod for Eiji to begin. The redhead breathed in deeply again. Slowly, as he breathed out, he kicked off sharply.

The kitten, the princess kitten, the castle, the king, the queen, the knights, and the evil advisor toad, that was Eiji's special story that he had been preparing for a long time. All in all, it was pretty much the same story compared to the others except that this one had all the characters portrayed as animals.

The audiences were laughing wildly, pointing accusingly at Eiji's story. Their mocking fingers piercing through Eiji's face, ripping his band-aid. Those who got bored of the story retreated from the area. Those who like to ridicule others stayed and snickered like little kids. Even Momo and Ryoma couldn't help it but start chuckling a little.

Eiji had never felt such a rapid hope loss in all his life. All these years, he had always been the youngest one in the family. Everyone cared for him, loved him the most. Whenever he did something, the people around him would feed him with wonderful commendation that he thought he had deserved. Hadn't he deserved any of it?

Now that he realised something, all the times when he thought he was brilliant, he was really the worst person in the field. And this time did not count as an exception.

His play was dreadful. That was the truth, the fact.

The supposedly hyper third year ran off stage. He ran and ran, out of school, along the path. He had never been this disappointed before. And at this time, the best comfort would be the large cargo box that he and Oishi always consulted whenever they were sad.

Eiji sat on top of the large box, staring into the horizon. Lessons were about to begin, but he didn't care. He was going to skive, and that was his best decision.

He mumbled to himself about the play. He mumbled the lines that he had spent day and night memorising. The night before, he stayed awake all night trying to get everything into his head. Now everything was wasted. His played wasn't really going to be chosen.

Oishi lied.

So Oishi was one of them then? Those people who lied to him because they thought he was a thick child? They all thought he was a thick child. Eiji refused to approve that fact.

The redhead sat on the cargo box and lost track of the time. But why did the time matter anymore? He was sad and his play wasn't chosen, those facts certainly overtake time, right?

The play meant so much to him. He spent his time on the play whenever he's not studying or practising tennis. He wanted to be chosen, was his desire for this hope not enough?

Eiji sighed; the yearning obviously wasn't enough then. The play needed to have quality, creativity, and originality. The person who wrote it also needed to be a good performer. He had none of those virtues, whether in his playwriting or himself.

The sun was preparing to set, the disappointed third year decided to run back to school and fetch his bag that he had left when he ran away.

He jumped off the box and ran as the sky turned orange for the sun was getting to rest. When he got back to school, he ran up to his locker, where he had kept his bag and all the precious belongings inside during lunch. The redhead took out his keys and unlocked his locker.

Indeed, his bag was inside, he took out his bag and prepared to start running back home. He ran to the gates but stopped as he approached a shadow. The shadow had a bad haircut. Eiji looked up from at shadow.

"Oishi?"

"Eiji, Fuji told me you weren't there during lessons," Oishi scratched his bad haircut and continued, "You went to the box, didn't you?"

Eiji wasn't surprised that Oishi knew where he had been He gently nodded and remained stationary.

"Your performance wasn't bad," Oishi said to reassure Eiji.

Normally, Eiji would be happy again after Oishi reassured him and cheered him up, but this time was different. Eiji looked more disappointed as Oishi tried to tell him that his performance was good.

"Oishi?" Eiji began.

"Hm?" Oishi said, telling Eiji to continue.

"You're lying."

Oishi stood at the gates, wide eyed. Eiji never talked back like that, and besides, he wasn't exactly lying, was he? Compared to the others, Eiji's summary was exceptionally good and had more originality because of the animals. Oishi looked at Eiji, who was staring back at Oishi in the eye. Ouch, it was such a strong stare.

"Look, Eiji, I wasn't lying, compared to the other plays, yours was exceptionally good, and if you're angry because you think I'm lying, then you shouldn't be-"

"It is okay, Oishi. I'm not going to be chosen, nya."

Oishi stopped and analysed the red haired boy in front of him. His eyes revealed a wounded sharpness that stared coldly at Oishi. His lips were turned down and he was frowning slightly.

Eiji was very serious.

"See, I'm sorry if-"

"Nya, there's no need to apologise, it's not your fault that my play was dreadful," Eiji finished his last words before the day and pushed pass his golden pair partner.

Oishi stared at the slowly dissolving shadow of the hyper part of the Golden pair. The hyper part he was, but now very dismayed.

"We'll see," murmured the Seigaku doubles player with a bad haircut.

* * *

Oishi expected Eiji to be fine by the next day like he usually would be, but unexpectedly, he wasn't. During morning practise, Eiji didn't pay attention to the ball at all. He got smacked down several times. And by the end on practise, the redhead's face was sore red with many tennis ball cuts on it. Oishi sighed; as the mother of Seigaku, what was he to do? What can he do? Not much, almost nothing. Eiji wouldn't pay attention to the ball in tennis, why would he listen to Oishi?

Fuji, being an observant person that he was, also noticed something about Eiji. He asked Oishi about it and Oishi told him all that he knew…

"…So to round it up, Eiji's play was criticised, and Eiji is very upset about it," concluded Fuji.

"Basically, that's what it is."

"All right, I'll see what I can do," the sadistic third year trotted away from the changing room and hurried to class.

Fuji sat next to Eiji as he got into class, keeping his smile pierced onto his face, charming as ever.

"Eiji, is something bothering you?" Fuji attempted to ask.

Eiji was looking out of the window, and didn't hear Fuji call him.

"Eiji?" Fuji tapped Eiji on the shoulder. The redhead turned around in surprise.

"N-nya?" Eiji didn't know someone was calling him. He turned around and saw Fuji, "Fuji, when did you come in?"

Fuji just about knew how upset Eiji was.

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you about that the results for the performances of the play summaries from yesterday. They will be on the bulletin at lunchtime today," Fuji said.

"Oh," replied Eiji bluntly, "It doesn't really matter, I won't be chosen anyway." Eiji shrugged. He didn't decide to go check the bulletin today, he knew his play was dreadful, who didn't?

"All right," Fuji made a mental note to check the bulletin for Eiji.

* * *

Class started and ended. Time flew pass so quickly that the judges from yesterday was pinning the result sheet onto the bulletin, smiling slightly at the winning contestant's name.

Ryoma and Momo were in the queue in the school cafeteria when Horio came running towards them.

"Have you seen the results for the play summary judging? I hear the judges really love the chosen play because-"

Before Horio could finish his point, Ryoma dragged Momo off the queue to look at the results of the summary speeches.

There was a large crowd around the bulletin. People were sighing and making noises of surprise and shock. Those who were curious of who won were also shaken by the results of the contest.

"What? How could he have won? His play was rubbish!" said one.

"Mine was way better than his, what were the judges thinking?" said two.

Ryoma, granted for his small body, squashed himself into the crowds and was at the front in a matter of seconds. He read the large name printed in black ink on the bulletin board. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"This can't be…" he muttered under his breath.

By that time, Momo was also managed to push through to the front of the crowds. He studied the notice board.

"Nan de…" said Momo in astonishment.

Oishi and Fuji were also there. They were there before Ryoma and Momo but only just survived pushing through the crowds. They were both shaken, in a good way by the results.

"I told you it would be all right," said Fuji in reassurance.

"Pigs can really fly..." Oishi said in amazement.

"What?"

"Nothing," Oishi replied instantaneously.

* * *

Oishi and Fuji both ran to Eiji's homeroom.

"Eiji! Guess what! The results for the judging-" Oishi began.

"Stop trying to depress me, nya! I know I'm not chosen!" Eiji said miserably.

"Saa, Eiji, maybe you would like to see it for yourself then."

With the force of two people, Oishi and Fuji pulled Eiji to the notice board. The crowds were pretty much gone by then. Oishi and Fuji stopped when they were in front of the notice board, the results of the contest before them.

Eiji had his eyes closed and refused to open them, "I know you're just trying to trick me. I know it! I'm not stupid!" said Eiji.

"No, Eiji, you're not stupid, but look at the notice board!" Oishi said.

Momo and Ryoma joined in as they spotted their senpais. They tried to open Eiji's eyes with their fingers.

"Oi oi! Don't threaten me to look! Nya!" Eiji said. But just as his eyelids were opened for the flash of a millisecond, he saw something that caused him his bewilderment.

"Nanska…." he said. The redhead saw his name clearly printed on a piece of paper on the notice board.

Kikumaru Eiji (3.6)

Play Title: The tale of the Kitten Kingdom.

There it was, placed right in front of his eyes. How could it be? He was sure that he saw everybody laugh and criticise his performance with their offensive laugh and their piercing fingers. He was sure that he saw the judges-

One moment, what were the judges doing at that time? He wasn't very sure, he wasn't aware of it.

A large grin was plastered onto the once again hyper third year. He jumped up and down in joy. His arms were flung naturally with the movement of his body, and he did several somersaults in the air. A back flip, a front flip, and a double spin. It was all too natural for him right now. He's happy, he's satisfied, and now, he knew he had gotten what he wanted.

A brown haired uni-browed first year appeared several metres away from the joyous group of Seigaku students. He was looking rather prideful as he always did, and he walked over to the celebrating students.

"Senpai-tachi, Ryoma, do you know why Kikumaru senpai's play got chosen?" the brown haired boy smiled with superiority.

The happy group now all turned to look at Horio, who had crossed his arms and nodded wisely, "I knew you wouldn't have known," the boy coughed and continued, "Well, you see, the results are decided freely by the judges and," he paused, "one of the most powerful judges liked animals very much." Horio had both eyes closed, but he opened on eye to see the reaction of the senpai-tachi.

Kikumaru senpai remained happy; he didn't care why the judges chose him, as long as his work paid off. But the other senpais thought different, and cracked up in hysterical laughter.

* * *

The day ended with Eiji who skipped happily home to inform his family about the exciting news. It seemed like he had already forgotten how sad he had been several hours before, though it really wasn't a bad thing to forget sorrow.

Ryoma and Momo couldn't wait for their senpai's play to be performed officially. Momo, once again, missed his lunch because he had to celebrate his senpai's success in playwright.

Oishi could finally put down something that he had to worry about, and could concentrate in worrying about the tennis team. Also, he didn't lie, after all.

So the real reason behind the difficulty of being chosen for your play was discovered by Kikumaru Eiji. Nobody had ever written about animals so distinctively, and it was really what the powerful judge wanted to see. When the judge saw Eiji's play, it was immediately chosen, despite the mocking laughter from the audience.

"Mada mada Dane, Kikumaru senpai," muttered Ryoma in his sleep.

* * *

End----------------------->

Well, it wasn't that long, I suppose. But definitely longer than the last two chapters...

Did you enjoy it? Drop me your review!

I personally like this. Though...ahaha, Eiji's rapid hope loss.

**Read and Review**, as always.


End file.
